El último año
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Cuatro momentos durante el último año que Saga estuvo "ahí". [Kanon x Saga] Yaoi.
1. Primavera

**Advertencias:** Lime, twincest, underage.  
**Razón: **Twinfest 2013 y Reto Estaciones del Club Saga&Kanon [Foro SSY]- Aprovecho para invitarlos al evento de gemelos :D Info en mi perfil.  
**N/A: **Hecho por el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Cada uno de los capítulos sigue 1 tema del reto Seasons/Estaciones: **Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno**. Son cortuchos, estilo viñeta, y con espacios de tiempo entre ellos. Oh, y este Saga está rarito uvu

Espero que les guste este pequeño fic. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**El último año**

PRIMAVERA

/-/

—Es un pene.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! —Kanon se impulsa para sentarse, ignora el súbito aceleramiento de su sangre, y afila la mirada. La nube mantiene su forma durante unos segundos más antes de convertirse en otra cosa; una masa indistinguible empujada calmosamente por el aire.

—Tal vez lo sea... —admite despacio, sesenta por ciento convencido. Es demasiado tarde para examinar con cautela. La nube se ha deformado.

Kanon resopla suavemente y, con una mirada suspicaz, voltea hacia Saga, quien sigue tumbado boca arriba entre las flores.

—Estabas pensando en eso... —acusa entrecerrando los ojos.

Sin dejar de mirar el cielo, y aún guardando silencio desde su controvertida opinión, Saga se encoge de hombros y cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza.

Kanon arranca toscamente una florcilla de las incontables que adornan ese campo; en esta época crean una alfombra que incluso llega a cubrir el césped. Años tras año, durante algunos meses, este punto del Santuario se convierte en el sitio favorito de descanso para los gemelos. El aroma envolvente los relaja fácilmente y no es inusual que acaben dormidos hasta el atardecer.

Sus dedos tuercen ansiosamente el frágil tallo. Observa a Saga con insistencia, con preguntas inconclusas entre las vibraciones naturales de sus ojos. Su hermano mayor se remueve ligeramente, tal vez rehuyendo del leve picor de la cama vegetal. Kanon nota un pétalo roto pegado a su brazo, y algunos otros entre el cabello desparramado que rompe con la blancura de las flores.

—¿Pensabas en eso por lo del otro día? —pregunta a tientas, con el tono revelador de la curiosidad desbordante. Apenas ladeando el rostro, Saga dirige la mirada hacia él, lentamente y sin particular emoción. Luego un insecto pasa volando sobre su nariz, Saga manotea para ahuyentarlo y se distrae. Vuelve a buscar formas fálicas en el cielo.

Kanon hace un gesto enfurruñado y sigue pensando en lo que Saga _definitivamente_ había estado pensando, aunque no lo admita. _Lo del otro día._

Lo del otro día fue bien raro. Sucedió al bañarse después de los entrenamientos, y consistió en manos donde no debían estar, revisando lugares donde no había heridas que limpiar, sólo por seguir el trayecto de las motas sonrosadas que aparecieron en la piel del otro sin aparente razón.

La razón fue indiscernible porque se trató de algo ya conocido. Uno desnudo frente al otro, junto al otro, rozando codos, pasándose jabón, lavando espaldas y jugando a cegarse con el agua.

Que la razón haya sido lo mismo de siempre no tiene sentido. Las arrugas en la frente de Kanon duplican y triplican su hondura con el pasar de los minutos. No acostumbra a analizar las cosas más de lo necesario, eso suele tocarle a Saga, pero de últimas parece que los roles se han invertido y es él quien se preocupa por baños que acaloran en vez de refrescar y por lo que puede estar sucediendo en la imaginación de su hermano, quien de repente deja de ignorarlo.

—Vamos a bañarnos —dice Saga con simpleza.

Kanon parpadea y sus ojos quedan saltones. Su crucial hilo reflexivo ha sido cortado de forma abrupta, pero el vacío mental resulta curiosamente reconfortante.

Se levanta de un brinco.

/-/


	2. Verano

** VERANO**

/-/

Sus pasos son presurosos a través del laberinto construido por bloques de su cosmos y el de su hermano. Conforme avanza, la incredulidad se construye capa por capa, pero Kanon sigue dejándose guiar por el instinto que comparte con su gemelo perdido hasta dar con él.

Y no puede creer lo _mal_ que Saga está.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Frena tras adentrarse una zancada al cuarto de las termas. El golpe de calor en el ambiente le genera súbitas ganas de huir velozmente por donde vino—. ¡Estás loco!

Todo el calor de las previas semanas parece concentrado en el día de hoy, y aun así, Saga se encuentra aquí, remojándose en agua caliente y rodeado de vapor irrespirable.

Kanon planeaba hacer algo con respecto al clima soleado. Ir al mar, al río quizás. Y luego buscar un lugar alto donde descansar. Estar afuera cazando cualquier posible fuente de frescura.

—Quiero sentirme bien —contesta Saga, manteniendo su lacónica mirada sobre Kanon. Mueve perezosamente un brazo entre el agua que le rodea, antes de alzarlo y mojar su frente, luego su cabello. Se recoge la melena sobre un hombro y estira el cuello hacia atrás durante unos momentos. Su espalda descansa más relajadamente contra la pared de la alberca.

Al otro lado del cuarto, los ojos incrédulos de Kanon comienzan a adoptar un aspecto vidrioso. El vapor le impide ver y respirar con facilidad, pero cuando se anima a avanzar un poco más, hasta el borde, logra divisar con mayor nitidez la figura de su hermano.

Lo primero que opina es que no ve suficiente. El agua lo distorsiona, la niebla caliente lo cubre en partes, la falta de iluminación en el lugar lo hace aún más inaccesible. Kanon no quiere estar ahí, aborrece el sudor pegado a su ropa y el calor que se cuela por su nariz, pero quiere ver a Saga claramente, ver todo lo que ya conoce.

—¿Me acompañarás? —La pregunta de Saga debe ser una burla, piensa Kanon, porque se siente sin opciones. Sus manos actúan siguiendo el único curso de acción posible.

Queda desnudo. Sus poros descubiertos son abrazados inmediatamente por los tibios vahos. Enseguida pisa dentro del agua, apenas regalando por un instante su mirada al suelo para asegurarse de no dar un mal paso. Sus ojos vuelven a fijarse sobre Saga, insistentes, más brillantes con cada trozo de distancia eliminada.

Saga se endereza para concentrar sus pupilas sobre Kanon. Lo observa sin ninguna intención, prácticamente ausente hasta que una chispa de curiosidad surge, como si acabara de reconocerlo. La tiesura en los hombros de su gemelo y el magnetismo desbordado y accidental de su mirada le sacan una sonrisa de lo más intrascendente, casi invisible.

Kanon crea un chapoteo al sentarse con torpeza a su lado. Hace chocar sus hombros y espanta el vapor momentáneamente. Saga estudia la repentina violencia en las nuevas ondas del agua hasta que terminan desaparecidas y la apacibilidad retorna.

Decide que no quiere nada de esto último.

Voltea, sus ojos conectan con los de su hermano que lo mira de reojo. Saga se acerca, y la tensión de Kanon lo golpea intangiblemente justo antes de que su lengua emerja para probar el lado de su cuello. Los músculos duros tiemblan bajo la punta húmeda que sube hasta el inicio de una oreja que ya se ha rellenado de sangre. Saga cierra sus labios allí, los relame, paladea el gusto salino y arruga la nariz al olfatear. El aroma fuerte de Kanon es llamativo, aunque en otros tiempos lo hubiera tachado como desagradable.

Kanon dice algo. Todavía no voltea, parece esperar otra caricia de su lengua, pero habla y Saga no desea prestarle atención. Es una queja sin sentido, sobre el calor que Saga no siente.

En busca del calor ausente, Saga tuerce su cuerpo hacia Kanon y mueve sus manos. Una busca la de su hermano para atraerla y dirigirla entre sus piernas, y otra sigue la trayectoria equivalente sobre el cuerpo de Kanon. Ambos se apresan simultáneamente con una actitud que raya en la naturalidad pero que nunca lo será del todo.

Han tenido algunas oportunidades para practicar a causarse el máximo calor. Hasta hace poco, Saga lo sentía. Ahora es más difícil. Sabe que está allí, porque puede _verlo_ en sus propios poros distendidos y su piel sonrojada, pero parece perderse en una telaraña de entumecimiento.

Ahora, entre el agua caliente, con Kanon caliente de pies a cabeza y especialmente donde Saga lo toca, está seguro de que lo sentirá de nuevo.

Mueve su mano al ritmo que Kanon debe imitar. Su hermano responde acorde y pronto se olvida del calor que lo molestaba, o el hecho de que esto nunca se deja de sentir nuevo y no del todo acertado. Hay piezas puntiagudas que no encajan y punzan en el último rincón de sus conciencias, suficientemente pequeñas para ser ignoradas. Kanon ahora sólo ansía más del calor que despreció minutos atrás.

Deja su mano quieta. Con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, suelta gemidos inconscientes mientras imagina lo que podría estar viendo si abriera los párpados y bajara la mirada.

Bajo el agua: Saga creando fuego.

Se apaga de repente. Su cabeza se revuelve en confusión y maldiciones. Parpadea alelado e interroga a Saga con sus cejas torcidas antes de formular su pregunta:

—¿Por qué te detienes?

El mayor parpadea un par de veces, dando la impresión de que la respuesta debería de ser evidente. Kanon frunce el ceño con mayor fuerza. La mirada de Saga, si bien nebulosa, guarda un ápice de escalofriante calma.

—Tú te detuviste. —Sus pupilas señalan hacia abajo. Debe haber reciprocidad. Desde que iniciaron se trata de eso. Desde que _nacieron_ se trata de eso.

—Ah, no me di cuenta... —Kanon agacha la vista para ver a su propia mano inmóvil alrededor de la dureza. Aprieta probando y desliza sus dedos de arriba para abajo y de vuelta, y trata de martillarse en la cabeza que no debe parar hasta que Saga lo haga. Éste recomienza también. Las fricciones mutuas retoman fácilmente cadencia compartida, y tirón a tirón aceleran, gimen, arden.

Saga mide su propia respiración a destiempo y la compara con la de Kanon. Cada cosa que sucede en él es cotejada con algo que sucede en Kanon para cerciorarse de que todo funcione como debe ser; tarde o temprano el calor llegará. Las mejillas de Kanon están rojas. Las suyas deben estar igual, aunque la sensación no sea certera.

Kanon se deja victimizar por espasmos. Entre jadeos que pisotean gemidos, el nombre de Saga se cuela, y bajo el agua el calor alcanza su cúspide. Y finalmente, en el espacio entre dos latidos de corazón, Saga lo siente.

Con sus ojos más cerrados que abiertos, Kanon retrata el crispamiento de su rostro sonrojado y las gotas de lo que puede ser agua o sudor reptando a partir de su frente. Cuando las facciones de Saga se componen poco a poco hasta relajarse, Kanon nota su mirada... ahí.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Saga no siempre está _ahí_, no por completo, y si bien la idea prende luces rojas en su cerebro, el mismo Saga las apaga de inmediato.

De la nada, hace algo nuevo. Un acercamiento veloz.

Los labios de Saga se vuelven barrera para sus suspiros.

**/-/**


	3. Otoño

**OTOÑO**

/-/

Las hebras azulinas azotan incesantemente contra su mejilla. Los pequeños latigazos le distraen de escuchar.

«Escuchar es importante», dice el cosquilleo en su sangre.

Saga continúa embebido en la tarea, dolorosamente quieto en espera de que el huidizo sonido tome forma y deje de perderse entre las caricias bruscas del viento.

Por un instante, cree conseguirlo. Le parece discernir la «S» alargada de su nombre, y un segundo después, tras el destanteo de una nueva ráfaga especialmente fría, el llamado se concreta con pesada claridad y viaja dentro de su ser, culebreando y dejando electricidad a su paso.

Resopla entrecortado y, finalmente, después de minutos no contabilizados que pudieron formar la mitad de una hora o incluso más, Saga se mueve. Alza la mano hacia su rostro y aprovecha un momento de calma en el aire para regresar algunos mechones tras su oreja. Los deja húmedos y pegoteados, algunas hebras manchadas de rojo se adhieren a sus dedos hasta que vuelve a bajar la mano.

El viento regresa, silbante; se cuela entre las placas que viste, lo llena de escalofríos y despierta resonancias susurrantes contra el oro. Entre dichos murmullos, otra vez su nombre se entremete, y Saga vuelve a verse en la dificultad de escuchar.

—¡Saga! —Kanon, asomado tras una columna de la entrada, se anima finalmente a llamarlo en un susurro alarmado.

Saga llegó rato atrás de su última misión pero se ha quedado inmóvil en el pórtico de Géminis con la mirada divagando en algún punto del vacío; Kanon no logra determinar qué es exactamente lo que llama su atención, sólo logra apreciar su espalda y la apariencia cuadrada que le dota la armadura. Se contuvo de hablarle y durante los últimos minutos no ha hecho más que observar las hojillas muertas que revolotean a sus pies traídas por el viento, o cómo éste juega con su cabellera y la enreda, ante la total indiferencia de Saga.

Apenas cuando se movió, Kanon sintió que debía decir algo. Y ya han pasado unos treinta segundos desde aquello. Aprieta los dientes antes de aventurarse fuera, y al llegar tras Saga le jala el hombro para hacerlo voltear.

Al instante, retrocede.

Saga parpadea en rápida sucesión hasta que su mirada adquiere lucidez, y observa a Kanon en silencio, de la misma manera que éste hace con él. La diferencia es que en la mirada de Kanon centellean salvajemente mil tipos de preocupación.

Ciñe los puños, entierra la impresión, respira profundo y su piel finalmente deja de erizarse. Avanza el paso que retrocedió y se dice «cobarde». No es nada del otro mundo. Nada más que Saga cumpliendo con su deber. Y no es la idea de matar lo que le intimida; es imaginar lo que Saga puede sentir al hacerlo.

Centrando la mirada en la pechera dorada, Kanon recoge la mano derecha de Saga entre las suyas, toma el borde de su playera y barre la sangre atrapada en las arrugas de sus nudillos, así como entre sus dedos, en las articulaciones del guante. Le da vuelta para ver la palma forrada en oro y restriega allí también, aunque no cree poder quitarla del todo así. Necesita agua.

Resopla suavemente, busca una porción limpia de su playera y repite el procedimiento con la mano izquierda de su hermano, quien lo ve actuar mientras piensa qué es lo que Kanon cree que hizo con estas manos, si se pregunta por qué no se limpió antes de venir, o qué tan lejos fue como para que la sustancia no se haya secado del todo.

Cuando Kanon parece particularmente frustrado por la sangre encajada bajo las uñas de Saga, éste sonríe con un aire distraído.

—No te preocupes —dice, y regala una caricia cómplice sobre la mano de Kanon, colando sus dedos fácilmente entre los de aquél. La mirada que Kanon alza hacia él se muestra revestida de gravedad y un fuego resentido que, desde hace algún tiempo, ha venido cobrando fuerza. Tal vez desde que «Géminis» completa su nombre, marcando una diferencia abisal entre ellos.

—¿A quién mataste? ¿Cuántos? —Saga arquea una ceja. Kanon nunca le ha preguntado antes. Cierto que es la primera vez que llega con evidencias de los resultados de una «misión», pero queda sobreentendido el tipo de cosas que, ocasionalmente, debe hacerse en nombre de la justicia.

—El pueblo te habría gustado.

Dentro de Kanon, pequeñas piezas se derrumban. Saga perdiéndose intencionalmente de la realidad le provoca una sensación de huesos comprimidos. No es sólo su evasión, sino la viveza diluida de su mirada. Quizás había visto retazos de esto previamente, pero nunca de manera tan evidente.

_Es por lo que tuvo que hacer_, se dice. Lo que tiene que hacer por _ella_.

En su estómago relumbra odio.

La ventolera arrecia trayendo polvo y tensándolos con escalofríos. Ambos cierran los ojos por reflejo, y el raudo arañazo del aire deja un zumbido en sus oídos que se mitiga cuando vuelven a cruzar miradas.

Kanon ignora el impactante dorado de Géminis, el intenso azul de mechones que vuelan sobre el rostro de su hermano, y la profundidad que refleja el verde de sus ojos, fijos sobre él.

Incluso con todos los colores de Saga, se le mete la idea de que el conjunto no es más que gris disfrazado.

La agobiante reflexión provoca un exceso de turbulencia entre sospechas y negaciones. En automático, sus dedos aprietan los de Saga hasta que duele. Jala aire con empeño, se acerca a Saga buscando que sus perfiles coincidan y, aún receloso del único color que se presume genuino —la sangre que mancha la mejilla de su hermano—, Kanon exige _encontrarlo_ en sus labios.

Teme que no quede otra manera.

/-/


	4. Invierno

**INVIERNO**

**/-/**

_Aquí está Saga_, piensa Kanon, y se pregunta por qué ha dudado todo este tiempo. Cada instante de incertidumbre, de creer que algo no conectaba bien, queda barrido de su memoria al conseguir estar _en_ Saga.

Sus formas ocupan la cama en un paralelo perfecto y fusionado. Kanon aprieta la cintura de Saga y presiona la frente contra su nuca. Hay quietud durante un periodo breve, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo en tensión mientras va contando lo rápido y duro que su corazón suena, y cómo parece latir no sólo en su pecho sino dentro de su cabeza y dentro de Saga; en la punta internada de su miembro.

Inclina la cabeza de lado a lado buscando caricias sobre el cabello añil para secar el sudor condensado en su nariz. Estando así son capaces de combatir el frío particularmente cruel de esa noche. Rato atrás, la gelidez parecía filtrarse por las grietas de las paredes, la única fuente de calor era el otro, y al buscar cercanía vieron que de todas formas no bastaba. Saga sugirió rebasar las caricias familiares, y es así que Kanon ahora puede regodearse en los estremecimientos de la sensación más alucinante que ha conocido.

Saga se queja entredientes. Ha estado haciéndolo cada tanto de segundos desde el _¿minuto?_ que Kanon lleva dentro de él, y a éste recién se le ocurre preguntar:

—¿Duele? —Al asomarse sobre el hombro de Saga y descubrirlo contraído, con la mandíbula a punto de quiebre, Kanon traga pesado y, antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta, dice—: Fue tu idea.

El próximo respiro esforzado de Saga crea un leve silbido. Lentamente, abre los ojos y trata de mirar de soslayo.

—Lo sé. —Recarga la mejilla contra la cama, y se arrima hacia atrás para pegarse en más puntos a Kanon, para tenerlo más dentro también, aunque esto le haga entrecerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido agudo.

Con algo de desatino sus manos viajan sobre su propio torso, lentas, haciendo esfuerzo por cosechar chispas de excitación en su camino hacia su vientre y más abajo. Se atiende con la impaciencia de sentirse tan macizo como Kanon, quien tira de él y acaricia su costado, pero los dedos de su hermano son más bien rudos por la emoción atrapada.

De todas formas, entre los dos consiguen que el cuerpo de Saga entre en sintonía con lo que sucede. Una sintonía ebria por la fiebre que, como siempre, se mantiene alejada de sus propios sentidos. Aun así, los punzones atacan por todas partes, haciéndole retorcerse levemente; de manera inconsciente busca roces de su rostro contra la cama y de sus glúteos contra Kanon. La mecánica de su caja torácica se torna violenta. Kanon sube la mano hasta el pecho de Saga para sentir los espasmos, y el calor infundido sobre su palma llamea a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a su propio centro y explotar.

_Adentro_, piensa y hace. _Más_. Saga emite un ruido más fuerte y se muerde la boca. Kanon frena de nuevo, sólo dos segundos para preguntar con su voz engravecida y baja:

—¿Todavía tienes frío?... —Saga tiembla más que antes, cuando empezaron y resolvieron quitarse la ropa aun con la baja temperatura, en pos de procurar retarla con más que un abrazo. Tiembla más que cuando Kanon lo vio alzar el casco de Géminis por primera vez, y más incluso que cuando lo ha sentido culminar en otras circunstancias.

Saga mueve la cabeza, negando y mintiendo. Sería complicado explicar que su frío no tiene nada que ver con el invierno. Kanon gruñe bajito y permite a su cuerpo moverse como necesita: hacia Saga.

No hay dudas sobre si lo que ansía tiene sentido, o qué tanto es lógico que uno sea parte del otro; si realmente nacieron para esto o se han dedicado a ignorar los fundamentos de lo que son. La única duda es si Saga seguirá allí cuando el frío vuelva, o si la distancia inmaterial que sospecha e invalida cada día torcerá de nuevo sus temores.

Con tozudez, Kanon busca a Saga; la determinación de no seguir _perdiéndolo_ rige la exaltación de sus movimientos hasta que no puede dar más. La temporal disipación de su consciencia es un premio que espera que Saga comparta.

Pero Saga ya conoce un efecto similar, crónico y sin los beneficios del placer. Lo que él persigue es diminuto, y como si fuese un recurso limitado se vuelve más pequeño cada vez que lo alcanza: ese momento en el que Kanon opaca al frío.

«No durará», escucha entre las palpitaciones que resuenan a lo largo de su cuerpo, debajo de los jadeos de ambos y el sonido de la piel al resbalar; un eco tan afilado como el viento que azota contra la ventana.

Al siguiente invierno, en Géminis habrá silencio.

**/Fin/**


End file.
